Embarking On A Twilight Adventure
by x-rayLady
Summary: This is basically a ‘Robsten’ story, but I have way too much respect for Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Stewart to be actually using their name. This story will tell the events of the fictional Twilight-actors throughout the filming procedure.
1. Chapter 1 The script

**A/N This is basically a 'Robsten' story, but I have way too much respect for Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Stewart to be actually using their name. And after all, if I was in their shoes, I doubt I'd like to read, sometimes quite explicitly, how everybody wants to get me in bed with my co-star; regardless whether I am actually dating that person or not. Note that the characters are NOT supposed to be Rob and Kristen, but they are inspired by them either way. I'll use some of the stuff that's actually happened to them, but I'll make up many things of my own as well.**

**I am a huge fan of Rob's dry sense of humor, so characteristically British. And I really like the 'no nonsense' attitude of Kirsten as well, so you will definitely be seeing some of it here. In general I admire the actors' -especially the young ones- down-to-earth attitude about everything that has happened to them since Twilight. You'll find me trying to shed a light on that too. **

**I don't know whether any of you has seen 'Stargate SG-1' but there is this one episode (****Wormhole X-Treme!, episode 100 in of the whole show) where you have this show-in-show phenomenon in which the real characters are faced with preparations and recordings of a fictional series that would be based on their adventures. You also get to see flashes of episodes of this fictional series.** **At the end of the episode there is a short 'Making of'-featurette with the actors of the fictional show. One of them introduces himself like this: **_**I am Christian Bocher. I play the character Raymond Gunn, who plays Dr. Levant, who is based on the character Daniel Jackson, portrayed by Michael Shanks, originally played by James Spader in the movie. **_** I found his summary rather hilarious, but basically you can picture this fanfic as something similar, only less complicated.**

**These are my characters:**

**Joy as the actress who plays 'Bella Swan'**

**Ben as the actor who plays 'Edward Cullen'**

**Judith as the director of 'Twilight'**

**Thomas as the actor who plays 'Jacob Black'**

**Margo as the actress who plays 'Rosalie Hale'**

**Ines as the actress who plays 'Alice Cullen'**

**Ron as the actor who plays 'Jasper Hale'**

**John as the actor who plays 'Emmett Cullen'**

**Steve as Joy's initial long-term boyfriend**

**If I need any of the others, I'll introduce them later.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Script**

"Morning, sweetheart," my mother called out to me while I was still coming down the stairs.

"The mail seems to have brought you something interesting today," she continued, waving a big brown envelope.

I sped up my pace to take it from her and installed myself at the kitchen table with cereals, coffee and the mysterious envelope. When I tore it open, it turned out to be a script. It had a note attached from the director, Judith.

_Dear Joy,_

_I have seen your performance in your last film and I would like you to audition for the part of Bella Swan in the new movie I am directing. It's based on the novel 'Twilight.' I've included a copy of the script for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Best regards,_

_Judith_

My interest was immediately caught; it was a rare occasion that a director specifically wanted me for a production. I didn't waste any time and started reading the script right away over breakfast. I was so absorbed in the story that I hardly noticed that my mom was calling a while later.

"Er, what is it, Mom?" I asked, uncertain since I hadn't heard her initial question.

"So it's a good script, then, is it?" she laughed.

"Yeah, kinda, …" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, why don't you and your script move some place more comfortable so that I can start preparing lunch, huh?" she suggested.

"Sure, Mom, on my way," I told her, gathering my things carefully.

By the time Mom called for lunch, I was already halfway the script and reluctant to leave my spot in the sofa. As soon as I was excused from table, I cleaned up my dishes and went back to reading. By the evening, I'd finished it all and was anxious to get Judith on the phone. Thankfully she had thought of adding her contact details, so I gave her a ring immediately.

Judith had been very happy to hear that I was interested and she promised to call my agent soon to make an appointment for the audition. I found myself on a strange high for the rest of my evening, so I put on some quiet music in the background before going to bed. Even with this precaution, it was way past my usual bedtime before I finally drifted away in sweet dreams.

The next morning I felt a little weird. The night had brought me very intense dreams about brooding yet handsome vampires and overwhelming love. I hopped in the shower to get the aftermath out of my system, but it took long for the refreshing effect to kick in. I seriously hoped this project wouldn't turn me into an insomniac.

By the end of the week, I still hadn't heard from my agent and I was getting a little worried. The story had really gotten to me and I would be terribly disappointed if I never had a proper shot at the role. After a few more days of silence, I started feeling restless and ended up in a bookstore. I soon found what I was looking for and to my surprise -and delight- there were three books instead of one. Without hesitation I bought them all and wandered back home in a much better mood.

The long-awaited phone call came the next day.

"Joy, start packing your suitcase, you're leaving for your audition on Saturday," my agent told me.

"Thanks Melissa!" I exclaimed happily.

"A little excited, are we?" she chuckled. It was clear she hadn't expected this amount of enthusiasm from me.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Well, enjoy yourself, sweetie, the plane ticket is in your inbox and Judith will have someone pick you up at the airport," she filled me in on the practical details.

"I will, thanks again," I said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2 Audition

**CHAPTER 2: Audition**

The audition passed in a blur. Like Melissa promised, I got picked up at the airport and it went all very smoothly. I was at my destination in no time and I didn't have to wait long, as there were only a few candidates for the role. Seeing and thinking like Bella wasn't hard, I really felt like I understood her. Portraying Bella Swan felt a bit like breathing; it came naturally. My try-out was over in no-time and Judith was very enthusiastic. However I tried not to get my hopes up too high. I had a feeling Judith was a very enthusiastic person in general, it may very well have not too much to do with my performance.

Back at home, I installed myself with the books. It was comforting to know that even if I didn't get the role, I would at least get to spend some more time with Bella Swan. But I needn't have worried, as the liberating phone call came the next day. I still couldn't believe it, but the part was truly mine! Some celebration was in order, so I called my boyfriend Steve.

"Hello, babe," Steve answered his phone.

"Hey, honey, I just got this amazing role! Are you in for a celebration?" I asked.

"Sure, sure, what do you wanna do?" he replied.

"We're celebrating at home, do you want to come over and join our little party?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, can I bring anything?" he wanted to know.

"Er, dunno, some DVDs maybe?" I proposed.

"I am on it, see you in a few," he agreed.

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

Steve kept his word; Mom was still preparing snacks by the time the doorbell rang. Actually, he kept more than his word, as he had a bottle, suspiciously resembling champagne, with him too.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing at the wrapped bottle.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "it's alcohol free." I was still underage, 17, so my parents wouldn't approve of me drinking alcohol.

I returned his smile and led the way to the living room. I saw my mother narrow her eyes as Steve handed me the bottle. So I quickly tore the paper off before she could complain. And sure enough, the reddish sparkling substance inside was no champagne. Moreover the label clearly stated '0 % alcohol', so Mom could rest assured.

"Thanks, Steve, I really appreciate it," I exclaimed enthusiastically, rushing forward for a hug and a kiss.

"My pleasure," he grinned, pulling me in for another hug.

Dad joined us with champagne glasses and Steve did the honors of cracking the bottle.

"Here's to Bella Swan and Twilight!" I made my toast.

"To Bella," my Mom agreed.

"To Joy," Steve and my Dad added unanimously and we all laughed.

The DVD was chosen democratically. Dad had to give in to the majority as we voted for one of the comedies that Steve brought. I snuggled up comfortably in the sofa, resting my head on Steve's shoulders as the movie started. We had a blast and I was kind of sad to see the night end. But it was already late and Steve had to go home, after all tomorrow was a school day again. I kissed him goodnight and went straight to bed, where I fell asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Edward

**CHAPTER 3: Finding Edward**

The more I read in the book, the more I started wondering about my future co-star. According to the Bella, Edward was_ the_ most perfect person on earth. Where would you find someone who could live up to that kind of expectations? I really hoped they would at least pick someone with a reasonable amount of acting skills. The thought to be stuck with some Adonis who could only smile and look beautiful, but who was otherwise thick as a brick, was really repelling. I surprised myself by this amount of pessimism, I wasn't usually this judgmental. It must be this book; I loved the story so much that I simply _had to_ get it right. And I was professional enough to realize that all would fall or stand with Edward and Bella.

Several days later, I got a phone call from Judith. They were going to have auditions for Edward and she wanted me there. That was the best of news and I secretly hoped me being there would provide an opportunity to have a little say 'my' Edward. I didn't bother to disguise the eager in my voice when I told Judith I'd be there.

My wonderful agent had arranged everything neatly as usual; so on the day of the appointment I was making myself comfortable on my plane. Armed with the script, I was determined to be utterly prepared for the Edward-auditions. When it came down to acting, I always took things very seriously. But this one even more than usual, like it was more _special_ somehow. I read through my script for the umpteenth time and wondered which scenes Judith would have picked for us.

"Ah, Joy, I am so glad you are here!" Judith came running toward me as I headed for the driveway. She was as enthusiastic as I remembered her from my own auditions.

"I am glad to be here," I replied her with a smile.

"Come on in, come on in!" She practically dragged me in her house. I wondered why we would be having the audition here, of all places, but I guessed I'd find out soon enough.

"So," Judith explained businesslike, "we've narrowed the list of potential Edwards down to 5."

"Obviously the most important thing now is the chemistry between you and Edward," she continued, while I nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's why I want you to rehearse some of the pivotal scenes of the movie," she concluded. I saw her reasoning, of course, and my professional side definitely agreed with her. My emotional side, however, saw way too many risks for awkward situations. I surpressed my fears and nodded calmly.

"Which ones did you have in mind?" I informed.

"Well, there's the hospital scene where you confront Edward," she counted on her hand and I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Then there's obviously the kissing scene," she indicated with a next finger. My mind shuddered at the thought. From all the things that could get awkward, she had definitely managed to pick the very worst.

"And the other hospital scene where you tell him he cannot leave you," she concluded. Yes, that was a good choice, it was very loaded emotionally. You needed to connect with the story and your co-star at a very profound level to pull it off.

"Can we keep the kissing scene till last?" I requested, keeping in mind that a bad connection would already be revealed earlier and I may be able to escape the most embarrassing parts this way.

Judith seemed to think of it for a while, but shrugged and agreed "Sure!"

Without further ado, Judith called in the first candidate. Unfortunately, the guy had 'rookie' written all over him. I tried to stay positive, but alas, he didn't make it past scene one. Judith stepped in and thanked him for his time. The next one was much better.

"Hi, I am Ron." He extended his hand toward me and I automatically shook his. He flashed a boyish smile and I knew we'd get along.

"Joy, nice to meet you," I introduced myself.

The first two scenes passed easily. At this point I was confident and comfortable around Ron, so I didn't dread doing the kissing scene. Judith moved the scenery to her bedroom and I guessed that was why we were auditioning at her place. Unfortunately, the scene didn't work. I could see my own disappointment mirrored on Judith's face. It was too bad really, I would have enjoyed working together with this guy.

"Alright, that's too bad Ron. But we have an audition for Jasper next week, why don't you join in again?" Judith said.

"Sure, I'll be seeing ya," he waved goodbye, grinning. My eyes followed him out and I really hoped he would get this part. He would be an asset to the team.

I had my hopes up high after this candidate, but alas, the next one was possibly even worse than the first. Judith had scooped him out in no time and I was grateful for it. The fourth was better, but we got stuck on the second scene. The guy couldn't bring out the necessary emotions and I also had a hard time connecting with him on a credible level.

Only one candidate left, I thought in panic, the last straw. But as soon as he walked in I felt at ease.

He flashed the most beautiful smile as he introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Ben. You're Joy, right?" He had a gorgeous British accent and it made him sound very seductive.

"Yes, I am, how did you know?" I asked, curious.

"I am a fan," he chuckled and it sounded so much like I'd always pictured Edwards laugh.

"Okay, kids, let's get started," Judith encouraged and I turned into professional mode.

I started my first line and I was surprised to hear Ben answer in American accent.

"You can do an American accent as well?" I blurted out, smiling, caught by surprise.

"Sure," he said, sticking to American English.

"Sorry, Judith, I'll restart immediately" I apologized to her before she could get impatient.

"Don't worry." She waved my apology away dismissively.

I started over and things just flowed automatically between us. I could easily picture this handsome man as my Edward and effortlessly connected with him during the second hospital scene. The raw emotions that I tapped into came from a deeper level than with Ron. The desperation was almost genuine, as I really wanted this person to stay with me, to be my co-star.

By the time we had moved to the bedroom for the kissing scene, I was almost eager. Kissing Ben was amazing, I could almost feel the inner conflict raging in the vampire he portrayed. There was desire, but also fear. I moaned softly when he tried to back away. I clung to him and started pulling him down. He complied and I attacked his lips yet again, with passion. When he finally jumped back, I sighed and apologized. It left me confused, because I didn't know how much of the sigh was Bella and how much was Joy.

"Beautiful, beautiful!" Judith clapped her hands.

On my way home, I was very content. We found the proper Edward!

**A/N I almost stopped writing this one. I didn't get any review so far, so I was convinced that nobody was actually paying attention. Thankfully the site has this remarkable feature that tells you how many people have read your story. I even had one person adding the story to his or her favorite stories, so at least someone must have thought it was worthwhile to keep track. It's really discouraging not to know whether people like it or not, so could you please review? Pretty please? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday, Twiday?

**CHAPTER 4: Saturday, Twi-day?**

I snuggled up in the sofa once more with my copy of Twilight. I still hadn't finished my book, so I was really looking forward to some quality time with Bella and Edward. However, when I was only two chapters far, a familiar voice brought me back to reality.

"Hi, honey," Steve said.

"Steve! How did you get here?" I was taken by surprise.

"Your Mom let me in," he chuckled.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know you were stopping by," I said apologetically.

"Well, I had nothing to do, so I'd thought I pass by and see if we could do something together," he explained.

"Er, would you mind if I finish this chapter first?" I asked.

"Studying for your new role again?" Steve guessed.

"Yeah, sort of," I confirmed.

"I thought this was a low budget production, how come you invest so much in it already?" Steve quizzed.

"I don't, it's just a very nice book." I shrugged, not liking that he questioned my actions. After all, if I wanted to work day and night at this new project, it was none of his business. Plus, I was a bit offended by the idea to justify a poor performance, simply because the pay-check was low. I took my job very seriously, regardless of the money. Every film deserved that I gave myself to it with all that I got, especially a film with an intriguing plot like this one.

Somehow I had trouble getting back in the story with Steve watching me intently. The remaining annoyance that I felt for his behavior didn't help either. Hence, I snapped the book shut after two more pages.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Nothing in particular, just hanging out together," Steve replied.

"Oh," I said. I didn't really have inspiration for something to do. To be honest, I had settled for a pleasant afternoon of reading and I hadn't factored in Steve-time. I wasn't entirely convinced that this was a change for the better, though. Not that I didn't like spending time with him. He wouldn't be my boyfriend if that were the case, but I was a very private person and I liked alone time on a regular basis.

"Well, the weather is nice, we could go for a walk," I suggested, when Steve was apparently not planning to volunteer something of his own.

"Sure," Steve shrugged, so off we went.

Upon returning home, I noticed a note from my mother near the phone. It said that I had a missed phone call. There was a number on it too, but no name.

"Um, Mom, who was it that phoned?" I informed, when I found her in the kitchen.

"A guy with a British accent, it was a name with a B. Bert perhaps?" she mused.

"Er, could it have been Ben?" I suggested.

"Yes, you're right, sweetie, that was it. Is that a new friend of yours?" she wondered.

"No, he's my new co-star. You know, for Twilight. I'll get back to him when I said goodbye to Steve," I promised her.

"Yes, you do that. He sounded like a nice guy, very polite and all," Mom commented.

"I couldn't tell," I chuckled, "I've only seen him once, at the audition. But I am sure you'll turn out to be right as usual."

Steve had been following me in and I could see in his face that he had been hoping to stay a bit longer. I knew I should probably care more about that, but I secretly just wanted to get back to my book and phoning Ben was as good an excuse as anything else. Besides, it was almost time for dinner and Mom was probably not prepared for an extra mouth to feed anyway. If Steve had wanted to spend all day with me, he should have just let me know in advance. Or at least call before he left to see whether it was convenient. I didn't like being taken for granted and he should know that by now.

"Well, I better make the call and help Mom with dinner afterward," I started, determined not to leave a loophole for Steve to stick around longer than needed.

Steve seemed to have gotten the message, as he started walking to the door. We said goodbye with a warm embrace. Back inside, I headed for the phone to see what Ben wanted.

"This is Ben Austin speaking, how may I help you?" He picked up in his pleasant accent.

"Hey, Ben, this is Joy. You called me when I was out?"

"Oh, yes, your mother said that you went for a walk with your boyfriend. But she was kind enough to take a message," he confirmed.

"A message containing only that I missed a call from your number," I chuckled, "She forgot to write down your name. It's a good thing she remembered your accent or I would have been in the dark about your identity."

"Woo-oo-hoo, anonymous admirer calling, that would have been scary," he joked and I laughed with him. Ben seemed to have a nice sense of humor and I could really appreciate that in a guy.

"But seriously now, Judith gave me your number. I hope you don't mind?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, of course not, it's useful to be able to contact your co-star," I assured him.

"Great! She also suggested I got in touch with you to bond a bit more. Is that okay with you?" Mom had been right; he was very polite and considerate, like a real gentleman. It must be his British upbringing.

"Sure, sure, what do you suggest? Get together and rehearse the script or something?" I wondered.

"Excellent idea! I am staying in the US until we finish filming. So when do you have time?" Ben asked.

"Well, you can come at my place tomorrow, if you like," I suggested.

Ben was all in favor of that plan, so we arranged the logistics and we hung up.

I popped my head in the kitchen.

"You need a hand with dinner, Mom?" I asked my mother.

"No, it's okay sweetie, you go back to your book. You've been dying to read it all week, I've seen it," she snickered.

"Thanks, Mom!" And with that I was alone with Bella and Edward at last.

**A/N Thanks to my two reviewers to put me at ease! I hope you stick around for a while longer! I wouldn't have continued without your kind support.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

As I was reading more and more in Twilight, I began to wonder about love. If I looked at what I had with Steve, it was nothing compared to what Edward and Bella were having. Such all-consuming Love only existed in books, right? How was I going to portray a love so powerful that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what it must feel like? Sure, I had been very much in love with Steve when we first started dating, but now we were just basically buddies with benefits. Bella didn't seem to be buddies with Edward, he was much much more, like… her life or something. Well, I'd worry about that later, for now I was just going to enjoy the story.

The doorbell rang, but I was just reading about Bella being attacked by James. I was so engrossed in the thrilling moment that I refused to get up to open the door. I hoped my mother would get the door for me. For once, I got lucky, as I could hear her chatting to someone outside. Only when a pleasant British accent started drifting my way, I remembered it would be Ben. I looked up to see his handsome figure in the doorframe.

"Hey, there," Ben chuckled, "I see you found some interesting reading material."

"You bet," I smiled widely, "Have you read it already?"

"Absolutely," he grinned, "and I loved it!"

He moved over to the sofa and took a seat next to me.

"So where are you now?" he informed.

"With James in the ballet studio," I replied.

"Oh, thrilling! You go on and finish the chapter then," Ben encouraged me.

My eyes widened in surprise, was he being serious?

"Really, continue, I'll make myself comfortable here," he reassured me with a dazzling smile, as if he had sensed my disbelief. Was this guy for real?

"Thanks," I finally said and turned my attention back to the book.

When I finished the chapter, I looked up to meet Ben's gaze. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. The difference with yesterday was striking. Not only had Ben encouraged me to finish the chapter, I was pretty sure he had been watching me all the time too. Steve had been very reluctant when I wanted to continue reading in his presence and I hadn't been able to concentrate under his gaze. I hadn't even felt Ben's eyes on me, let alone be bothered by it. Mesmerized, I had to conclude it felt nice to share this with someone. In a way it was a sad to find out that my co-star had managed to give me what my boyfriend apparently couldn't, but I took no further notice.

"What's so funny?" I inquired Ben, referring to the twinkle in his eyes.

"It's very interesting to watch you read. You look so utterly engrossed and there appear so many emotions on your face. It's cute, if you don't mind me saying that," he explained.

"Why would I mind a compliment?" I laughed.

"Oh, well, you have a boyfriend and 'cute' can be interpreted in many ways. I didn't want to risk you taking offense." He shrugged.

"Don't worry, none taken," I snickered.

"Good! So, you ready to become Bella?" he wondered.

"Yep, when you are ready to become a brooding vampire," I retorted and we both laughed.

"Alright! Here we go. This is the first part where Bella and Edward make conversation," Ben said, pointing to a part of the script.

"Or do you want to start from the beginning? I can play whoever is talking to you, if you like," he suggested.

"Well, maybe we'd better start as Bella and Edward first," I hesitated.

"Okay, here it comes," Ben smiled.

"_Hello, I am sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. Um, I am Edward Cullen. You're Bella?_"

"_Um, yes,_"

We swiftly fell in the Bella and Edward pattern and kept it up for a while. But then Ben started springing questions on me like 'What kind of music you like?' and we got all side-tracked. It turned out we had a lot more in common than I would have thought: music, books and of course our love for acting. Ben was really an easy person to talk with and we laughed a lot too. It had been a while since I had so much fun and I had completely lost track of time when my mother popped her head in the doorframe.

"So Ben, would you like to join us for dinner?"

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who hadn't paid attention to the clock, as Ben glanced at his watch in surprise.

"Oh, is it that late already?" he replied nervously. He threw an unsure glance at me to see what I wanted.

"I'd love to stay over, if that's no problem," he decided after I had given him an encouraging nod.

"Of course not! You kids continue to have fun," Mom replied before leaving again. I stared after her in surprise, as I couldn't get rid of the feeling there was something she wasn't telling. Not being able to put my finger on it, I shook my head and smiled at Ben.

"So, where were we?" I asked him.

"With the rehearsals or with our conversation?" he inquired with an amused smile.

"Er, let's get back to rehearsals after dinner," I promised, attempting to overrule my guilt that we hadn't been working as much as I originally planned.

"I believe you were about to tell me your most embarrassing experience on set," he teased, flashing an incredibly attractive mischievous smile. The smile dazzled me for a minute but I recovered just in time to remember that he was actually deliberately not mentioning a certain detail.

"No, I believe I was making you promise that you would share yours after I revealed mine," I accused him teasingly, poking his chest with my index finger.

"Ah, busted," he sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll be good, I promise I will share mine."

I smiled a victorious smile before keeping my end of the bargain.

Dinner was a very entertaining experience. My dad eyed the newcomer suspiciously, but after ten minutes, Ben had managed to put him at ease with some nice jokes. At the end of the meal, Ben seemed like a part of the family already, which was a huge accomplishment. Not even Steve had managed this level of 'belonging here' and he had years of practice. Oh, Steve got along great with my mother and my brother, but Dad had never really embraced Steve as he embraced Ben now. Perhaps it had something to do with Ben not being a boyfriend and hence less dangerous.

I made good on my promise and we went back to the script after dinner. We were on a roll even, until I started yawning really loud.

"Go to bed, my little Bella," Ben said tenderly, gently stroking my hair out of my eyes. He was still using his American accent, so I knew he was still in Edward-mode. But either way, I kind of liked the sweet gesture.

Somehow I managed to walk him to the door without stumbling on something in my woozy state. We said goodbye and I promised to call him next day to make a new appointment. I stared after him in the moonlight when he waved me goodnight. Another yawn made me remember that I should get to bed. I was asleep the instant my head hit my pillow and I drifted away in vampire dreams. For some reason, James had now Steve's face while Edward had Ben's. The latter was normal considering the casting, but I had no idea how Steve ended up being the vicious enemy that thirsted for my painful dead.

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! It's great to feel supported. I hope you stick around a while longer, because as long as people want to read this, I'll keep writing ;-)**


End file.
